fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Yanke$/Luka Blog 02 - Co piszczy w trawie?
Siemka! :::::::: Luka Blog #02! - Czyli dzisiaj o: *Jakie były plany dotyczące Totalnej Porażki: Totalnie Na Wakacjach? *Czy Jarosław to kolejny pierwowzór? *Ranking postaci Vamelii! *Może nowa kategoria? :3 Jakie były plany dotyczące Totalnej Porażki: Totalnie Na Wakacjach?+kulisy powstania Totalna Porażka: Totalnie Na Wakacjach? - czyli pierwsza fikcja, która okazała się moim wielkim nie wypałem :) Jakie miałem plany związane z tą fikcją? Napewno starałem się by były ambitne! Miało być 26 odcinków, czyli moja fikcja, pisana jako pierwsza w pełnometrażowej krasie! Czemu w miare dobrze zapowiadająca się kontynuacja Sportowców nie wypaliła? Nie działa to napewno w sposób, nie miałem czasu, bo to były wakacje. Lecz faktycznie wielki problem z fabułą! Jak się potem okazało wyszło to chyba na plus? Pojawiła się kolejna próba kontynuacji, która trwa! Przedstawie kolejnośc eliminacji, jaka miała być tak poprostu dla ciekawostki: *23. Lukaninho *22. Trent *21. Sierra *20. Cody *19. Scott *18. Eva *17. Lightning *16. Zoey (Powrót Lukaninho) *15. Scott *14. Greg *13. Gwen *12. Bridgette *11. Mike *10. Olimpia *09. Lukaninho *08. Owen *07. Silent B *06. Justin *05. Katie *04. Chelsea *03. Heather *02. Noah/Ezekiel *01. Noah/Ezekiel Kulisy powstawania: Jako jedyna fikcja miała być pisana w systemie "Paper-Write", czyli pisania na papierze,i zwlewania myśli potem na komputer. Potem się również okazało, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł, gdyż nie za bardzo mi się chciało tak pisać. Wsumie powstało w ten sposób tylko 1,5 odcinka TP:TnW? Mam kilka fotek archiwalnych jak to wyglądało! (sorki za jakość, ale robiłem fonem!) http://imageshack.us/f/838/zdjcie0017jl.jpg/ - kolejność eliminacji i cała rozpiska http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/33/zdjcie0016d.jpg/ - kawałek jakieś części odcinka 2! Czy Jarosław to kolejny pierwowzór? Jarosław - czyli postać, która powstała jako ostatnia? Otóż nie! To jest kolejna postać odświeżona, tak samo jak pierwsza postać, Lukaninho! Również był jedną z moich pierwszych postaci, które stworzyłem(do tego grona należy jeszcze Chelsea) by pomogły mi na YouTub'ie! Postać Jarosława odznaczak jedynym w swoim rodzaju charakterem, olewacza pospolitego z "pierdyknij" aż będzie miło. Sam zamysł postaci powstał we wrześniu 2010 roku. Szukałem unikalnego charakteru postaci... Ciężko było cokolwiek wymyślić, póki nie przyszedł pomysł typowego dresiarza. Coś nowego, a zarazem coś zaskakującego?Jarek ma napędzać akcje w każdym show, w czym pomaga mu właśnie unikalny charakter? Ale, czy postać jednak wpada w gusta to już należy tylko i wyłącznie do Was! Renowacje nad postacią: *zmiana charakteru na bardziej złośliwy i bardziej arogancki *zmiana wyglądu na obecny *utworzenie historii postaci, która funkcjonuje na Fikcji. Można nawet stwierdzić, że zmian nie jest tak dużo, jak z pierwsza postacią? Ranking postaci Vamelii: A dzisiaj tak jak obiecywał zrobie ranking postaci, naszej moderatorki jak i wspaniałej pisarki Vamelii:3 Może zacznijmy od końca?: *11. Daniel: Zawodnik, którego do tej pory najmniej poznałem? Wg mnie wielka szkoda, że dostał tak mało szansy wykazania, ale mimo wszystko za krótki udział dostanie najgorsze miejsce 11. *10. Charlotte: Czyli można, nazwać ją postacią którzy jedni kochają, a drudzy nienawidzą! Ja należe właśnie do tych, drugich. Niestety jej zachowanie, jak i charakter poprostu nie pozwala mi jej lubić. Fakt faktem, że również napędzała akcje..Ale jednak ta postać, nie wpadła w moje gusta. Ale potencjał postaci został, bardzo ciekawie wykorzystany. *09. Isabelle - Wsumie tutaj już zaczynają się dla mnie schody, z wybieraniem gorszej... Cóż miejsce dostaje Isabella, postać jest naprawdę ciekawie zrobiona, tylko niestety zbyt mała ilośc epizodów w TP:WL, (tak jak u Daniela) nie pozwala mi jej wyżej sklasyfikować... *08. Franziska - sam pomysł postaci i charakteru, naprawdę bardzo bardzo interesujący? Ale czy ja wiem, czy potencjał został nawet do połowy wyczerpany? Faktycznie mówiąc miejsce 8 to miejsce niskie..Ale jestem zdania, że ta postać się wyróżniała, czymś innym, niesamowitym i napewno przez czytelników zostanie pozytywnie zapisana w ich główkach! *07. Brendon - zaszczytne siódme szczęśliwe miejsce dla Brendona? Napewno dla niego samego to miejsce nie byłoby zadowalające! Mimo wielu postaci, które powstały o podobnym charakterze, on się wyróżnia wyjątkowym luzem i chęcią do imprezowania! Chyba faktycznie, jedna z najlepiej wykorzystanych postaci. Oraz wielki plus za wątek z Emmą! *06. Marie Joulie - czyli dla mnie poprostu odpowiednik naszej kochanej i lubianej wariatki Izzy z szczyptą wymieszania z Sierrą! Czy można być zakręconym na jednym punkcie? Już w oryginalnej Totalnej Porażce, udowodniła nam to sama Sierra! W fikcji Vamelia, równiez ukazuje nam obraz fanki, tym razem strażaków! Naprawdę, nie które sytuacją z tą postacią mogą bawić i rozweselić każdego ponuraka. Mimo mojej początkowej niechęci do tej postaci, z każdym odcinkiem zyskiwała moją sympatie! Oraz Wielki plusik za dorzucenie Marie do ekipy show, kosztem Dawn. Własnie dzięki temu postać zyskała bardzo wiele! *05. Veronica - chyba nigdy, nie przestanie mi się mylić z Victorią? Cóż takie poprostu urojenie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zwycięzczyni Wiejskiej Legendy na zawsze zapiszę się w kartach historii fikcji, jako zwyciężczyny jednej z najlepszej fikcji na wikii! Typowa fanka urody, która nie może wyglądać inaczej niż najlepiej jak potrafi, udowodniła jednak chyba wszystkim niedowiarkom, że jednak wygląd ma znaczenie i może pomóc w wygraniu! Bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, kto przed sezonem by myślał, że panna Veronica, może wygrac? Raczej, każdy upatrywał innego faworyta! Miejmy jednak nadzieje, ze zobaczymy koleżanke w Giro D'Italia! Obecność zwycięzcy powinna być obowiązkowa! *04. Debora - jedna z moich najbardziej ulubionych postaci Vamelii! Kolejna chyba z bardziej unikalnych postaci! Jej całkiem inne zachowanie od "typowej, spokojnej" dziewczyny, budzi faktycznie we mnie takie poprostu przyciąganie tej postaci! jDla mnie niestety szkoda..Że odpadła tak wcześniej...Bo z tą postacią można naprawdę chyba jeszcze wiele zdziałać! Osobiście dla niej widze miejsce w Giro D'Italia! Ale jak będzie zobaczymy! *03.Hildegarde - Chyba najzabawniejsza postać tego sezonu! Na początku ta postąć mnie do fikcji przyciągała! To jest dosłownie ewenement! Postać, która naprawdę wielu ludzi, równiez może zmusić do refleksji? Bo kto by przypuszczał że typowa, prosta osóbka z dawnej epoki, może wykazać się inteligencją? (Tak, tak! Chodzi mi o to, ze każda nie pozorny osobnik, który wykazuje się debilnością i nierozgarnięciem, może być mądry..I Was zagiąć). Mnie chyba nic nie przekona, żeby jej dać niższą lokatę niż ta, chodźby właśnie za klimat tej postaci i humor który emanuje od początku, nie ukrywam że to byla moja faworytka xD. Tak czy siak chciałbym ją jeszcze nie raz zobacyzć! *02. Emma - czyli poprostu panna hipiska. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tego właśnie typu postacie robią na mnie największe wrażenie! Jej spokojny charakter, opanowanie to coś naprawdę niesamowitego! Samo wykonanie postaci już składa ręce do oklasków! Ale czy można chcieć czegoś więcej? Ja powiem, szczerze nie! Postać z dziewczyn dla mnie jednak number one! Wątek z Brendonem, też gicior-hicior! W sumie dopasowanie tych postaci, wyszło the best! *01 Moreno - czyli pewnie kontrowersyjny pan zwycięzca mojego rankingu! Finalista Wiejskiej Legendy! Mafiozo, który jednak mimo swojego jakże wrednego charakteru i twardego serca, zyskał najwięcej sympatii! Takie postacie, mają to coś czegoś brakuje! Dla mnie osobiście to była 100 razy lepsza wersja Duncan'a. Tyle że ten ma faktycznie w sobie coś tego złego! Osobiście żałuje że ziomek nie wygrał miliona, ale dla panny Veronici, to przeżyje! Miejmy nadzieje, że Moreno nie popełni samobóstwa z tego powodu xD! Liczę że zobaczę go jeszcze w nie jednej fikcji! THE BEST OF CHARACTERS TOTAL DRAMA: LEGENDS OF VILLAGE! Wsumie z tych ważniejszych rzeczy to byłoby tyle! :) Może nowa kategoria? Zastanawiam się, czy nie wprowadzić nowej kategorii, by zwiększyć interakcje z czytelnikami? Może by wprowadzić coś takiego, że zadajecie pytania, a ja wybieram pare i odpowiadam!? TO BYŁOBY NA TYLE! DZIĘKI! :3 Dzięki za czytanie nudnego bloga xD W następnym numerze: w niedziele! *'Totalna Porażka: Wioska Olimpijska '- czyli co w trawie piszczy? *'Chelsea' - nałogowa fanka, czy może wariatka? *''Moje ulubione fikcje!'' *'Camp Tv!?' - pomysł adekwatny do czasu? Kategoria:Blog posts